Maze Castle: AGAIN!
by Macabeak
Summary: Keiko's cousin has illegally entered the Spirit World, and it's up to Yusuke, Mina (OC), Hiei and Keiko to bring him back. WAY BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!
1. The Beginning

Macabeak: Hello and welcome folks! You have just entered the world that Anochi Leora and I have come up with concerning the loved (or unloved, depending on who you are) characters of YuYu Hakusho!! ^_^ This was created from our blood, sweat and tears, so you better enjoy it!!! *ahem* Okay, maybe not blood...

Anochi Leora: THINGIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *goes on thingy rampage, tossing random objects at Macabeak*

Macabeak: *jumps out of way of various objects* ^^;; Okay, not even sweat and tears- for the most part. *starts muttering to Anochi* There was that one section where we..... *remembers they have an audience* ^^ Also, both of us have a hobby of teaching ourselves and each other Japanese as we go along so there are some in here. You will find a handy dandy glossary for each Japanese word used in the chap' at the bottom of the page *points* Go ahead and see for yourself! ^_^

Hiei: *gets tossed at Macabeak* 

Objects: *cease their flying at Macabeak* 

Distant Yell: THINGIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Macabeak: *looks at where yell came from, shading eyes* Um..... Anochi-chan?

Hiei: *leaps to his feet, katana drawn* Where is that crazy onna??!? I'm going to make her pay!! 

Anochi: ^_^ Brought the thingie. 

Macabeak: *looks at the 'thingie'* Mind telling us what it is?

Hiei: *charges towards Anochi* YOU'RE DEAD!!!

Macabeak: *quickly* Okay, let's get on with the show! Enjoy!

Anochi: *dodges and glomps Hiei* I GLOMP THE THINGIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Macabeak: ^^;;; The list of who's doing who- *points below them*

Anochi Leora as:

Mina (OC)

Keiko

Koenma

Botan

Macabeak:

Hiei

Yusuke

Maca (OC)

Kurama

Shizuru

Kuwabara

Yukina

Note: Not all of these characters will be seen in this story line.

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mina: *walks over to Yusuke's door and knocks quickly, is happy to after 3 years see him again (moved away and moved back)* 

Yusuke: *opens door, expression of surprise comes over his face* Mina! *is quiet and stares, look still on his face*  
Mina: *glomp* YAYONII-SAMAI'MBACKDIDJAMISSMEDIDJADIDJADIDJA!!!!!!!!!

Yusuke: *puts hand on her head to stop her bouncing (hard, too) and grins* Come ON! Of course I missed you! *lifts hand off of her head to give a thumbs up* You're better than Keiko, anyway. *jumps off of step next to her and grins again*  
Mina: ^_^ *is all happy-ish* So, what's happened while I was gone?

Yusuke: *laughs and puts a hand behind his head* Well, that's sort of a long story!

Mina: *dashes around and starts bouncing out of... hyperness* I can listen!

Yusuke: *laughs* Nah, it's too BORING! Come on! Let's go tell Kuwabara that you're back! *gestures and starts to walk down street*

Mina: *glares and whines a bit* Not hiiiiim.... 

Yusuke: *turns and sees that she hasn't walked after him but doesn't say anything and turns away again* Don't you want to see him? *secretly he's smiling*  
Mina: *rolls her eyes slightly* Fine. *REALLY doesn't want to go*

Yusuke: Alright! Let's go! *starts to march off, then stops before Mina can go after and grins from ear to ear- his back is still to her so she can't see- and runs off. sounds of a fight can be heard as he's running off.* Ooh, a fight! It always gets the blood pumping! *by the way, the way he runs in this case is that lift legs high, arms out, angled at the elbows*  
Mina: *chases after him, but loses him* Kyah! Stupid.... *lacks something to blame* ...STUFF!!!!!!!!!!

Yusuke: *doesn't notice yet that Mina is missing and plops down on the ground and does that foolish grin that dominates half of his face; the fight is under a bridge by a river; Yusuke is on the grass* Sock 'im in the face! Whoo, that's gotta hurt! Ha Ha! *does a punch in the air as if in the fight himself*  
Mina: *yells out of frustration* After three years, I forget EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS PLACE!!!!!!! *starts running around, looking for Yusuke*

*MEANWHILE....* 

Yusuke: COME ON! LEFT! RIGHT! OOH! Alright! *leaps up suddenly* I can't TAKE it anymore! *giggling and humming to himself, he trots over to the fight the same way he ran and taps closest guy on the shoulder, the guy looks up and ends up getting punched HARD in the face* Hello! *laughs* So how was that, huh? *to the other guy, then starts laughing, the conscious one looking perturbed* *stops laughing* Say, where's Mina?

Mina: Onii-sama! * runs around looking for him, finally starting to go in the right direction*

Yusuke: *looks in both ways* I could've sworn she was.... *face blanks out, then starts punching himself in the head* Stupid! *whirls around on one foot away from the two guys, the unconscious one waking up*

Guy on the ground: Who was that? Was that Urameshi? *two guys look at each other* NAH!  
Mina: Onii-sama! *sees him and gets hyper out of relief and runs right into him* 

Yusuke: Hey, WATCH it...* sees who it is* Mina *laughs nervously* Sorry?  
Mina: ^^ Sorry. Where were you?

Yusuke: *jabs thumb over his shoulder at the two boys* I was just taking care of these two numbskulls.  
Mina: *blink blink* Oh.

Yusuke: *blink* Hey, are you okay?  
Mina: Yep! ^_^ *boing*

Yusuke: Hey! *leaps back out of the way of her bounce*

Mina: ^_^ *starts hopping around, all chibi-ish again*

Yusuke: *watches her bounce around for a few seconds then, glancing around, starts to sneak away by walking backwards slowly*   
Mina: *stops bouncing around after a little and follows him*

Yusuke: *glances back and sees her following, then turns around, throwing his hand out before she can run into him* Hey, why don't we go see Keiko instead?

Mina: *crashes into hand* Okay! @_@ *is more than happy to oblige*

Yusuke: *while walking* Hey, there's Keiko! *Keiko is walking down the street in the same direction as them* I wonder what she's doing here? *evil grin comes over his face* Heh heh. *turns to Mina* Ssh! *creeps over to Keiko and keeps pace behind her* Hey Keiko, nice uniform. *flips Keiko's skirt*

Mina: *tilted her head slightly, watching*

Keiko: *slap* Yusuke, you jerk!

Yusuke: *sitting on the ground, grinning and rubbing his cheek* Kuwabara still doesn't believe me when I say that you've got one of the hardest human punches! *gets up, still rubbing the bright red cheek* Mina's back. *jabs thumb at Mina*

Keiko: Oh hey Mina!

Mina: Hi! *thinks to self 'I can hit harder than that'*

Yusuke: *shoves hands in pockets* See ya guys. *walks off, waving at them over his shoulder* 

Keiko: *grabs Yusuke's ears* WHERE'RE YOU GOING?!?!?!?! . 

Mina: *is, at this point, content to watch, which she rarely is*

Yusuke: Whoa! Hey, watch it with the ears! Ow! Hey, Keiko, that HURTS! Alright, alright, I'll stay!

Keiko: *lets go of Yusuke's ears*

Mina: *falls down on the ground, laughing, obviously thinking the whole thing hilarious*

Yusuke: *nurses his ears on the ground, oblivious to Mina's laughs, and sulks with his back to them*

Mina: *keeps laughing, in between laughs says* Keiko battered you, Onii-sama! ^_^

Keiko: ^^;;;;

Yusuke: *whirls around* Hello, what's so funny about that? .

Mina: Don't know! ^_^ 

Yusuke: *groans and shoves hands in pockets*

Mina: *cocks head* You okay, Onii-sama?

Yusuke: Yeah. *shoves hands in pockets and stares at the ground*

*wind whistles around them on an empty street*

Yusuke: *watches newspaper blow by; looks up* So Mina, what have you been up to while you were gone?

Mina: *looks down at the ground nervously, obviously not wanting to talk about it* ...Things.

Yusuke: *blinks* Huh? What's wrong?

Mina: *says firmly* Nothing.

Yusuke: *mischievous grin appears on his face and bends down to look up at Mina's face* Come on, something happened! Did you meet someone? *irresponsible idiot*

Mina: *tilts head, now confuzzled* ...Yeah. When you move somewhere you meet people. *thought everyone knew that*

Yusuke: *laughs* Come on! That's not what I meant!

Mina: *tilts head, utterly confuzzled* 

Keiko: *shoves Yusuke slightly* Yusuke, quit it.

Yusuke: So did anything big happen or something?

Mina: ...No.

Yusuke: *is confused* So why are you being all quiet about it?

Mina: ...Cause I wanna be. 

Yusuke: *becomes the idiot again* Why would you wanna be quiet about where you moved? *to himself* Where did she move, anyway?

Mina: *momentary loss of temper* I MOVED TO KYOTO AND IT'S NO ONE'S BUSINESS WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *evil fangy face*

Yusuke: *scratches head* Kyoto? *shrugs* What's so bad about that?

Mina: NEVER SAID THERE WAS ANYTHING BAD ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yusuke: *is confused*

Mina: *calms down* No more questions about that, okay?

Yusuke: Fine. *doesn't get what's wrong with his asking, but that's cause he's an idiot*

Mina: *calms completely now that no more is going to be asked* 

Yusuke: {She looks calmer now...} 

Mina: *struggles for a topic* So, how's school been? 

Keiko: Pretty well.

Yusuke: *looks around at both of them and realizes he should answer too* It's been... fine. 

Mina: Good. ^_^

Yusuke: ^^;;; *is embarrassed for once that he skips school*

Keiko: *grabs Yusuke's ears* LIAR!!!!!!!!

Yusuke: *the big-eye ouch-that-hurts look is on his face* Ow! That hurts!

Hiei: You two are getting along as well as ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Macabeak: Yipes! What's Hiei doing there!

Hiei: Precisely what I want to know!! .

Anochi: *continues to glomp him*

Macabeak: ^^;; Anyhoo, I'm betting that all of you know how to click that little button down there that says 'Submit Review' and type what you think of this so far! ^_^ (And let us know if we forgot to show the meaning of any of the Japanese!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Handy Dandy Glossary

Chibi: cute, tiny, in this case hyper

Onii-sama: A variation of onii-chan, which means big brother; if Mina were to call Yusuke Onii-chan, he would have to literately be her older brother. ^^;; We all know that he is not.

Onna: woman

Glomp: This isn't a Japanese (that's why it's on the bottom), but for those who don't know what it is yet, it means 'to hug really hard'. 


	2. Keiko's Cousin and the Portal

Macabeak: Hello there! We have another chap' here! YATTA!!!!! XD And thank you so much for your review, kaze! I enjoyed the website!

Hiei: *interrupts* I will NOT be called a thingie again!

Anochi Leora: *glomping Hiei and yelling a bunch of sentences all containing the words "thingy", "glomp", and "bishounen"*

Hiei: T_T HEEELP MEEEE!!!!!

Macabeak: *looks at Hiei and Anochi* Uh, no can do. Sorry! ^^;;

Anochi: You want a turn Macabeak-chan?

Macabeak: XD OUTTA THE WAY!!!!!!! *glomps Hiei*

Hiei: LET GO OF ME, YOU- YOU-

Macabeak: ^^

Anochi: I'll go find another thingy! ^_^ Review, or we glomp Hiei forever!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei: You two are getting along as well as ever. *walks up to them and stops, looking at Mina* Who are you?

Keiko: *startled, lets go of Yusuke's ears. 

Mina: *glares at evil male* I was gonna ask you the same thing, boy. *spits out the last word*

Hiei: *glares at Mina* You will refrain in calling me a boy. 

Yusuke: Another mission for me?

Hiei: *scoffs* Don't be ridiculous. *points at Keiko* I've come here to give you a message from the Spirit World.

Mina: *is caught between looking at Yusuke and Keiko in confuzzlation and glaring at Hiei, finally decides on the latter* 

Keiko: *looks surprised* What's the message?  


Hiei: *finally lowers hand and glances at Mina briefly* Your cousin has been caught traveling illegally through the Spirit Realm and pays no heed to us when we ask him to leave. Koenma wants you over there to talk to your cousin. *smiles* Oh, I almost forgot. Your cousin calls himself Rei. Ring a bell?  


Yusuke: Hey, what's all this crap about Keiko's cousin?  


Hiei: I'm simply telling Keiko what needed to be told.   


Keiko: Y-yeah. Okay. But he was just fine last I saw him. How did he die? 

Hiei: He didn't. That's what makes it illegal.  


Keiko: Oh. *look on face the entire time indicates more than apprehensiveness* 

Mina: *hasn't shifted her gaze from Hiei the entire time, as if worried that he's going to attack her*   


Hiei: *shifts his gaze to Mina* I am not going to attack you, if that's what you seem to be thinking.  


Mina: Never said you were. Just don't like boys.  


Hiei: I'll have you know that I'm not a boy.   


Mina: Then you're a very weird-looking girl.   


Yusuke: *blink blink* A girl? You think Hiei here is a GIRL?! *laughs* Whoo, that's a new one! *keeps on laughing loudly*  


Hiei: *looks at Yusuke who's still laughing* I don't see what's so funny about the situation, Urameshi. *looks at Mina again* Now as for you, I'll have you know that I am not a girl.   


Mina: *had meant that sarcastically in the first place* I knew that.   


Hiei: *looks at Yusuke* Tell me again who this idiot is.  


Mina: *loses temper BIG TIME* DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ultimately evilish angry face*  


Hiei: *looks mildly at Mina's angry face* Feh. If you're trying to scare me into apologizing, using that face won't work.   


Mina: I DON'T TRY TO SCARE!!!!!!!!  


Hiei: *closes eyes, doing a little 'hn' chuckle*  


Mina: {Stupid, arrogant boy!} *attempts to whack* 

Hiei: *flickers out of sight and appears instantly in the spot next to where he had been* Was that a petty attempt to hit me?

Mina: *glares and attempts again at whacking*

Hiei: *eyes are still closed while he neatly flickers again and appears on the other side, dodging further attempts*

Mina: *evil glare after about five more attempts* Evil...

Yusuke: Can you two quit it already? Keiko's cousin is about to become demon food if we don't hurry up!

Keiko: Y-yeah, let's go! 

Mina: *reluctantly turns away from Hiei, but is obviously planning on trying again later* Kay. Guess I'll see you later.

Hiei: *walks after them but stops by Yusuke* You might want to go along with us, Detective.

Yusuke: *blinks* Huh? *registers what Hiei said* Wait, I have to go with you guys?? *shouted loud enough for the others to hear* 

Hiei: *walks off after the others*

Yusuke: *groans, shoves hands in pockets and walks up next to Keiko, glaring at the ground*

Mina: WAIT!!!!!!! *dashes after them* I'M COMING TOO, ONII-sama!!!!!!!

Yusuke & Hiei: *turn and look at Mina* WHAT??? *one of the few times Hiei's pupils shrink from surprise*

Hiei: Don't tell me you're going to tag along!

Mina: *catches up and gives him superiority glare* Didn't I just say I was?

Hiei: That is not what I meant, fool.

Mina: *glare* Well, I'm coming too.

Hiei: No, you are not. The Spirit World is off-limits to tag alongs.

Mina: Yes I am. I'm coming.

Hiei: No, you are NOT!

Mina: Yes, I AM!!!!!!!

Hiei: *closes his eyes, which look like his rare anger/annoyance eyes* If you want to die, fine, but go and die somewhere else where you won't be a liability to us.

Mina: *glare* Don't underestimate me.

Hiei: The one who is doing the underestimating.... *opens his eyes and there is a glowing the shape of an eye from behind the band on his forehead, a very creepy effect* .... is you.

Mina: *blink blink* We'll see who's underestimating what.

Yusuke: *quickly* Calm down, Hiei, it's alright! She can take care of herself. Right Mina?

Mina: *nod nod*

Hiei: *glowing fades a little but the 'look' is still in his eyes* {I can't believe I lost temper to a fool like her.} We might as well bring a tag-along. She'll go first when we get to the place of the demons.

Mina: *glares and struggles not to lose her temper* 

Keiko: Shouldn't we go now?

Yusuke: *marches forward in an attempt to keep Mina and Hiei from arguing* Come on! We're wasting time!

Hiei: Do you even know where the portal to the Spirit World is, fool?

Yusuke: *blink* Oh yeah! *laughs*

Hiei: It's in an alleyway. Botan should be waiting there to make sure we get through and no one else does. *throws a look at Mina*

Mina: *notices the look and says really slowly through teeth* Thanks for telling me. No, I didn't know where it was. I knew what it was, but as I don't trespass... 

Hiei: *looks at her mildly* 

Mina: *glares and waits for everyone else to get moving*

Yusuke: *thought he was already moving*

Hiei: *walks off and turns to an alleyway*

Mina & Keiko: *follow*

Hiei: *is looking down the alley* Botan should be here by now. *looks at Mina as if it were her fault*

Mina: *glares, and is narrowly keeping herself from trying to slap him again*

Yusuke: Well, what are we waiting for? *walks into the alley*

Botan: *appears from a corner of the alley and walks over* I was there the whole time, Hiei.

Yusuke: *stops abruptly in surprise, leg still up in the air* Where'd you come from?

Hiei: I would appreciate it if you weren't to hide like that.

Botan: *ignores Hiei* Hi, Keiko! 

Keiko: Hi! 

Botan: *addresses Mina* And who's this? 

Mina: Mina. *as usual, does not give a last name*

Hiei: Enough introductions. I'll say once again that if we don't hurry her cousin is going to become demon food and the portal between the Spirit World and Living World will be wide open.

Yusuke: Whoa, hold on a sec! You never mentioned that last part!

Hiei: *closes eyes, head bowed again* I thought you already knew that.

Yusuke: Let's just go already.

Mina & Keiko: *nod nod* 

Botan: It's over here. *leads them to the portal* 

Yusuke: *looks down into the hole and gulps* Here we go again.

Hiei: You, human! *looks at Mina* 

Yusuke: *is confused for a second and points at himself in question*

Hiei: Do you still want to tag along with us? We're going through there. *points at the portal*

Mina: *glare* Yeah, I'm still coming.

Hiei: *looks down into the hole* {She may be a fool, but she's got guts.}

Mina: *closes her eyes and goes in* 

Keiko: *follows*

Yusuke: Okay, Spirit World, here I come. *jumps*

*chars continue to fall, green lights flashing all over*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Meanwhile with the two authors…..*

Macabeak: *counts bug bites* - 13 alone on left leg, all on lower half of the leg. 4 other bug bites after that. Grrrr.....

Anochi: Don't like bugs on skin.

Macabeak: Bug bites are worse. *looks at what's going on in the story* Lets torture the characters by making them fall and fall and fall and fall....

*chars still falling*

Anochi: ^_^ *meant that as that she likes bugs except for when they irritate the skin... or any other part of the body*

Macabeak: You know that 13 is an unlucky number? *checks on chars*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yusuke: *still falling* {This is longer than it was last time}

Mina: *kept her eyes closed the whole time*

Hiei: *decides to rest a bit and think up a plan for once they get there and is now in the position of sitting down* 

Hiei: *opens an eye* We shouldn't be falling for this long. *settles back to rest*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Macabeak: Will they ever stop falling?!? *dramatic music plays* We will make them continue to fall into eternity forever until somebody reviews!!!!!!! So, you know how!!! *continues to glomp Hiei* AND HIEI WILL BE GLOMPED TOO UNTIL SOMEBODY REVEIWS!!!

Hiei: HEEELP!! She really means it!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Handy Dandy Glossary

Bishounen- cute boy; literally means 'pretty boy'

Onii-sama: For those of you who don't remember, it's 'older brother'


	3. In the Spirit World

Anochi: *had gotten another turn and was glomping until the most recent review* Awwww... fun's over. And I couldn't find another thingie! They hid! ;.;

Macabeak: ^^;; 

Anochi: We gonna have the characters land soon?

Macabeak: Fine. *disappointed sigh* BEFORE I DO!!!! I just want to say…. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, AF AND HAZE!!!!!!!! ^_^ FREE HIEI PLUSHIES FOR EVERYBODY!!! ^_~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yusuke: *hits ground chin first* Ow, that smarts. 

Hiei: *hears the sound of Yusuke landing and readies himself, landing perfectly on his feet on the ground*

Mina: *lands soon after, and, having had her eyes closed, did not get into a good position for the landing, bites her lip reflexively to keep from yelling* 

Keiko: *also lands soon after, is in a better position for the landing than Mina was*

Yusuke: We're here.

Hiei: *is silent*

Mina: *gets up off the ground*

*the landscape, where they landed, is dark and gloomy*

Mina: This is creepy.

Yusuke: Welcome to the Spirit World.

Hiei: *starts walking towards the woods* Keiko's cousin was last seen walking in the direction of Maze Castle, home to the Four Saint Beasts. Or what's left of them. We'll go through the woods.

Mina: *looks around, but doesn't say anything, for once not being chibi*

Yusuke: *looks at the dark forest and sighs before trudging off after Hiei*

Mina & Keiko: *follow*

Yusuke: *while they're walking through the forest* *looking around* That's weird.

Hiei: *looks back at him without turning head*

Yusuke: There's nothing here. Usually we would be fighting demons by now.

Hiei: Most of the demons are most likely following Keiko's cousin. They must know that their chances are better with him.

Yusuke: There's a lot of spiders, though. *inspecting one large spider the size of his eye on a web*

Mina: *when a spider comes down on piece of silk in front of her, jumps backwards, eyes wide, lips being champed*

Yusuke: *turns* What's wrong, Mina?

Mina: I... don't like... spiders.

Yusuke: *notices spider dangling in front of her*

Hiei: *looks back, turning head only enough to see the spider; his eyes widen and he stops fully* LOOK OUT! *quickly pulls sword out- quick enough that you don't see him do it- and cuts the spider in half*

Yusuke: *blink* What was that?

Hiei: *sheathing sword* That was a Spinning Baast. It's one of the most poisonous spiders in the Spirit World. If Mina had stood there any longer, it would have spat its poison at her.

Mina: *looks more nervous than before, eyes are still wide, still nervous about the spiders* 

Hiei: What's the matter? The spider is dead, there is no need to worry.

Mina: *glares poisonously* I just don't like them, alive or dead. *moves around it cautiously*

Hiei: Hn. Pathetic.

Mina: *glares, BARELY holding her temper* 

Hiei: *continues to lead the way through the forest for a long time, not saying anything*

Mina & Keiko: *follow*

Yusuke: *follows*

Yusuke: *calling to Hiei* Hey, how long are we going to walk through here anyway?

Hiei: As long as necessary.

Yusuke: *shoves hands in pockets* Rrgh. *looks sidelong at Mina* Say, Mina, what's that on your shoulder? It looks like a spider to me.

Mina: Nani?! *claws at shoulder frantically, realizes that there wasn't anything there* Onii-sama! *very annoyed*

Keiko: Grow up, Yusuke.

Yusuke: *blink and sigh* {Just looking for a bit of fun, geez.}

Hiei: *looks behind him at Yusuke- still never turning his head- and back*

Mina: *evil glare* {Evil males...}

Yusuke: *shoulders sagging a bit* We've been walking for over an hour. You sure this is the right way?

Hiei: *ignores him*

Keiko: *also looks doubtful, but doesn't say anything*

Hiei: *stops*

Yusuke: *holds hand over eyes, looking ahead* Say, is that light I see?

Hiei: It is. It appears we have reached the other side at last.

Mina & Keiko: *also stop*

Mina: Good. *glares at some spiders on a web nearby*

Hiei: *glances back, mildly surprised she said anything after so long*

Mina: *catches his eye and glares evilly at him*

Hiei: *looks away again and steps forward out of the forest*

Mina & Keiko: *follow*

Yusuke: *follow*

Hiei: *disappears and reappears further ahead; where he was standing is now a hole from a fireball*

Yusuke: *whirls and looks in the direction the fireball came from* NOW they attack!

Hiei: *straightens, sword out and in hand*

Mina & Keiko: *both jump back, startled and try to see where the heck that came from*

Yusuke: *squints through the smoke* Hey, what's that? 

*'that' is an oni, and a large one, too, with red skin that looks leathery, long greasy black hair and a squashed face*

Hiei: {Knew it.}

*Oni puts its fists together over its head and sends them crashing down, pointing in Mina and Keiko's direction. A fireball forms there and shoots out towards them*

Yusuke: *yelling* Come on you two, RUN! *dashes out of the way himself*

Mina & Keiko: *both scream and run out of the way in opposite directions* 

Mina: *trips and tumbles, finally getting back up, nervously holding one hand in the other*

*Fireball lands, creating an equally big whole in the ground*

Mina: K.... k... 

Hiei: *his voice, for he is out of sight at the moment, no longer standing where he was* Fool. Like a lower class demon you took your attention off of an opponent. 

*the oni is looking around. Hiei is standing behind it, his sword drawn and his back to the ogre which is 3 times taller than it* 

Hiei: *sheathing sword* The one thing you never want to do is take your eyes off of your opponent. *looks back at the ogre- his head turning too; the oni falls down on the ground, not moving anymore* 

Yusuke: *blinks* {Didn't see that one.} *walks up to the ogre and pokes the tops of its head twice* How many times did you cut this brute, Hiei?

Hiei: *eyes closed, walking around the ogre* Only 20 times.

Yusuke: *looks up at Hiei and laughs nervously* Yeah, I guess I should've expected that from you!

Mina: * looks at it, wincing slightly, slowly releases her hand* 

Keiko: is still frozen to the spot she was standing in*

Yusuke: Hey, you two alright? *to Keiko and Mina*

Keiko: Y-yeah. *walks back over, shooting a nervous glance at the ogre* 

Mina: *doesn't respond and just keeps looking at it even as she walks back over* {You knew there'd be stuff like this, baka!}

Yusuke: *pokes Mina's forehead* Is anybody in there? *his eyes, at the moment, are those big blank ones with that arrogance in it, hard look to describe*

Mina: Y-yeah. I'm fine. *shakes her head slightly, trying to shake off what happened* 

Hiei: We did tell you that this would happen. *he's standing so the three can only see his side-view, looking at something*

Mina: I ALREADY KNEW THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei: *is silent, still looking in the same direction*

Keiko: *notices where Hiei is looking*

Yusuke: *looks and is silent, his face hard*

Mina: *looks too and cocks her head* 

Yusuke: I never thought I'd have to see that again.

*What they are seeing is Maze Castle. Lightning flashes as they look at it *cue creepy music**

Hiei: Fool. Of course you would have. Maze Castle is a common place for demons to go to. You would have been sent here on another mission eventually.

Yusuke: Huh?

Hiei: While the Saint Beasts were staying there their Spirit Energy was so powerful that it gathered around them. Demons would come here to refuel them selves. *closes eyes and does his 'hn' chuckle* Of course, the Saint Beasts knew that the demons were coming and either killed the demons they caught or kept them as slaves.

Mina: Oh. *is understanding*

Yusuke: That explains why there were so many zombies there.

Hiei: We have to get going. We must reach Keiko's cousin before he gets to Maze Castle. *starts running*

Keiko &Mina: *follow*

Yusuke: *starts running* *while running* {I wonder what Keiko's cousin is doing here, anyway.}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Macabeak: *rubs hands together* Hehehe…. : ) REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!!!! ^_^

Hiei: Hsst, is it alright to come out now, Maca?

Anochi: *yells, looking for Hiei* THINGIE!!!!!!!!! DOKO WA?!?!?!?!?!

Macbeak: *shakes head abruptly at Hiei, then looks around innocently as he crawls back underneath the table*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Handy Dandy Glossary

Baka- idiot, moron, neanderthal, doofus, dummy, etc. etc. etc.

Doko wa- Where is it

Nani- what

Oni- ogre

Onii-sama- big brother


End file.
